Sheet metal is widely used as the surface skin on vehicles. Typically, this skin is rolled steel or aluminum and is relatively thin to aid in forming it to the various contours of the vehicle. In general, the surface skin is painted to provide a protective and aesthetic coating to the vehicle. Due to the thickness of the surface skin, it is quite susceptible to concave denting, frequently from projectiles like hail, rocks or other small objects impacting the sheet metal surface, and numerous other accidents and occurrences that happen in the life of every vehicle owner/operator. Often with these types of dents, even though the sheet metal is displaced from its original shape, the integrity of the paint finish is not compromised.
Methods to remove dents that involve filling, sanding and refinishing the dented area are typically time consuming and expensive. Methods that involve drilling and pulling the dent to a smooth configuration also require refinishing and are still costly. When the paint finish is not compromised, removing the dents without damage to the painted surface can be very cost effective versus removing and replacing the damaged sheet metal, particularly if the repair can be accomplished without the necessity for subsequent surface sanding, grinding or refinishing operations. This specialized technique of metal working that repairs dents without need for re-painting of the damaged area is called “paintless dent repair”.
In order to perform paintless dent repair, special tools have been developed In general, these tools have a working end that may be manipulated by the user to exert force on the damaged area and restore the bent metal to a position of alignment with the surrounding area of sheet metal. However, prior art tools have disadvantages for use in a wide variety of types of paintless dent repairs.
Thus, there is a need for improved tools which can be effectively used in the field of paintless dent repair.